


This is just PeriFic- Get it? Peri fic?

by KatSenpai



Series: The Extended Blood Lust Series [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Monster Hunters, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatSenpai/pseuds/KatSenpai
Summary: A collection of shorts set in the universe of delfiend's amazing "Blood Lust". Go check out the original, and tell 'em I sent you!





	1. In Which Peridot Moves To The City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delfiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delfiend/gifts).



"And THAT'S the last of it!" said Peridot, triumphant despite her exhaustion. Moving to this apartment had been a good idea, she needed some space after... Well, she needed some space. Shutting the door behind her, she looked at the piles and piles of stacked cardboard boxes. This was going to take a while. Sighing, she reached for her phone, but hesitated. Would Amethyst mind being called out for help this late? Would she be with her pack? Would she be drunk? Would she even care about Peridot's struggle?

She shook her head and dismissed the thoughts. She picked up her phone and called Amethyst. "'Sup dork!"  
Peridot sighed. "No, seriously, what's up? You ok?"  
"I- I'm fine, Amethyst, never mi-"  
"Oh shit yeah! You were moving today, weren't you? My bad, I'll be right over!"  
"You don't have to..." Said Peridot guiltily.

"Yeah, like hell I don't! I'll never hear the end of it." Ame amlost growled.  
Peridot smiled. "You mean like that time you missed our date at the movies?"  
"I thought you meant 2PM...?" came the sheepish reply.  
Peridot laughed. "Did you want to date a pile of dust?"

There was a thudding sound. A falling box? A gunshot? She shook her head. It was a knock at the door. She focused, or tried to at least, on who was out there. She heard 8 heartbeats. 20?  
"Gimme a second..." she muttered into the phone.

Amethyst was there to greet her as she opened the door. They hugged, and Amethyst started giggling.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Peridot asked the werewolf, giggling even more. Bursting out laughing, Amethyst replied "I've been waiting out here the whole time. What, you think I'd let my favourite terror of the night unpack on her own?"  
"Wait, really? I- I should have been able to hear you..."  
"Yeah, I was kinda surprised. You're usually much sharper than that."  
The clinking of glass on glass. People cheering. Cars. Peridot's brow furrowed as sharp pain flooded her senses.

Amethyst's smile turned to an expression of worry "Everything ok? P? Yo! P!"  
But her words were lost on Peridot. Something in her had clicked, and her ears were filled with a sharp ringing. she buried her head in her hands, seeking sanctuary, but finding nothing but Amethyst's arms around her. "Peridot! Peridot!" Amethyst mouthed. That was when she collapsed, fangs instinctively beared.

Peridot awoke with a start. "Amethyst!" she shouted, suddenly afraid. Where was she? She looked around. A bed, with fresh sheets, boxes in the corners of the room... Of course! She had moved, and asked for Ame's help, and then...? Her memory was clouded.  
"Oh, you're awake! I thought I'd have to buy you a coffin!"  
Smiling at the cheesy joke, Peridot sat herself up, only to be pushed back down by Amethyst. "Nu-uh. You need some rest. A~nd maybe some pizza."  
"What happened?"  
"Jeez Peri, you had me worried! you collapsed, and like, you were burning up!"  
She suddenly remembered the ringing in her ears and unbearable pain. "What was up with me?"  
Bursting into laughter, Amethyst handed Peridot a slice of pizza. "You honestly thought moving in during spring break was a good idea?!"  
"What do you mean-" and then it hit her "ohhh....."  
Everything made sense. Hundreds of rowdy students about the town, plus her sharp hearing, plus her being exhausted? That did not equal a fun time.

While Peridot wolfed down the food Ame had brought for her, the werewolf pulled two red foam things from her pocket, and handed them to Peridot, who looked at them quizzically.  
"Wha-" she started, before being interrupted  
"Ears." Amethyst said simply.  
Peridot put the earplugs in, and a wave of calmness washed over her. She sighed happily, and kept eating. Amethyst mouthed something at her. Then shook her shoulder. Then, getting impatient, pulled one of Peridot's earplugs out herself. "You might want to wear these until the end of break, dork!"

The two smiled at each other.  
"Kids these days, huh?" said Peridot, relaxed.  
Amethyst giggled, and sat down next to her. "Kids these days..."


	2. In Which Peridot Adjusts Her Dosage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot's experience of anti-depressants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Changed the chapter to be canon- turns out weres die if they are bitten by vampires (oops lol)
> 
> Enjoy!

Peridot stared at the packet she held in her hand. It read, in italic black text:  _Prozac 40mg Tablets, to be taken as of Monday._  She gulped in nervousness. After a... Less than stable period, her therapist Garnet had prescribed to her a higher dose of her antidepressants than she was currently taking. Twice her old dose, in fact. To an uneducated observer, her nerves would seem rather unusual. To Peridot, however, memories of starting her old dose haunted her. Unfortunately, for a while after starting taking them, antidepressants did the opposite of their job, and the last time, she had spent almost an entire week shut inside her room, puppeting her leaden limbs over a keyboard. Sleeping. Emptying her stomach. She had only left her room, in fact, when a frantic Amethyst brought a care package for the malnourished vampire.

She shook her head. She could prepare this time, and maybe it wouldn't even be that bad, maybe, just maybe, it'd make her feel happier. "Yeah, right." she spat.

Pill. Water. Tilt head back.

The clicking of keys and the hissing of mountain dew cans were the only sounds she made for the next couple of hours, as she played through Ocarina Of Time on an emulator for the hundredth time. The buzzing of her phone went unnoticed, as did her gradually increasing hunger. Then, suddenly, she smelled something. The sharp, metallic smell of fresh blood. She sat up in her seat. Outside her door? Forcing herself to only walk towards her door was difficult, but she curiously opened the door. Amethyst's scowling face greeted her.

"Yo. P-Dot." she said, angrily.

Peridot sighed, exasperatedly. "What do you want?"

Peridot noticed the cut on her friend's palm, the expression of worry on her friend's face, and the sweat on her brow. Amethyst pulled her into a hug. "I was so worried! You said you were starting on your meds, and you didn't pick up the phone, and you know how it made you feel last time!"

Peridot felt warm tears on her shoulder. Guilt.

"I- I'm sorry Amethyst... I'm okay though! I just... wasn't paying too much attention, that's all." was her sheepish reply to the tears.

The rest of their encounter was almost like sleepwalking for Peridot. She was vaguely aware that Amethyst wanted her to do something later, but more so aware of how tired she was. The latter seemed more appealing, so she flopped down onto her bed, and curled up, falling asleep.

She woke up tired, and decided that it would be best to sleep some more. Her phone woke her a few times, so she took out the battery. Oh, she had nearly forgotten.

Pill. Water. Tilt head back.

Her Friday was as blurry as the rest of her week had been. Her body was lead. Her mind was mist. Her computer bored her, her tv bored her. She lay down on the bed for most of the day, unable to sleep, eyes staring blankly at the wall.

Her Wednesday began with a splash of icy water to the face. She spluttered, and was at once wide awake. Amethyst wore an expression of mixed anger and pity, and examined Peridot.

"You've not been up in days, have you? How could you not- Why won't you let me help you! I still love you, damn it, you can't just do this to yourself..." she trailed off.

The werewolf pulled a small packet out of her pocket. She tipped out a few blood pills into her hand, mumbling something along the lines of "you had no idea how difficult it was to get these..." Regardless, Peridot found the pills shoved in front of her face.

Amethyst shot Peridot a look that said "Take them. You fucking owe me one."

Peridot looked sadly at the pills. She hated blood, but at the same time... She loved the rush. Amethyst watched her friend shake in ecstasy and saw her fangs pop out, greedy for more.

"Don't you  _ever_ talk about this again, ok?" said Peridot, thoroughly embarrassed.

The door slammed behind Amethyst as she stormed out.

Peridot could hear her friend weeping as she ran.


	3. In Which Peridot Consumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot drinks the events of the last chapter away.

"So, Peridot, you've been paying more attention to your blood intake I see?"

Garnet's soft voice always made Peridot feel guilty, and today was no exception. This 'chance' meeting at the closest supernatural-friendly shop to Peridot gave away what her therapist wanted to talk to her about. Peridot's eyes darted back and forth between Garnet, and the plastic back she was carrying. A very full plastic bag. "What've you got there? Mind if I... take a look?"

Garnet smiled. Crap, thought Peridot. She must have heard the clanking. Peridot handed the bag over to Garnet, head bowed in shame. Her questing hand searched the bag, and found three, four, five cans. Each had the familiar braille marking on it. It read 'Blood'. "Peridot, this is no different from cigarettes and we both know it.

"Was the tone in her voice pity? It must have been. Amethyst had pitied her too, which was how she had gotten addicted in the first place. God knows how much her friend had brought her, but however much, it was enough to make her need a pick me up the next day. And the next. And that same night. Such was the nature of addiction. Of course, hurting her friend didn't help her. She had dozens of dropped calls, presumably from Amethyst. She didn't want to talk though. What she had done was unforgivable, reckless, stupid- Pitiable.

"Peridot. Your friend, Amethyst, told me you'd be here." Amethyst had told her? Had she sold her out? Was this how she'd get Peri back? "H-How did she know that?" Peridot's panicked reply came, followed immediately by "And give me back my bag!"

Garnet sighed. "I never intended to keep this from you, Peridot. It has to be your own choice to stop. That is what self control is all about." Peridot snatched the bag back, and Garnet sighed more deeply. "She had a message for you as well."

Peridot didn't wait to hear the message. She had to get away from Garnet, from Amethyst, from here, she had to get- "OOF!" That was when her face collided with a wall. Peridot's bag had slammed into the wall as well, and one of the cans of blood was spilling its contents out onto the pavement. Oh no, not here... Her fangs protruded, and her senses drowned out everything, save for the crimson pool. She gulped. It smelled so good... So sweet... No. She could leave it. She had to choose to stop, right? After what felt like an age of torment, she realized that she could have the best of both worlds. She opened a second can, and took a swig. Her mind raced. Her senses sharpened to a fine point, and she could feel every heartbeat around her.

She was disgusted by herself. As soon as the rush ended, she was left stranded like this, just her and her guilt. It was at times like these that she most hated being, well, a Vampire. No matter how many people told her she was ok the way she was, that she was just like them, she could never believe them. She had seen firsthand how monstrous Vampires could be. She had been that monster once. Taking sips of the blood, she walked back home.

She got back to her apartment, with only about half of her can left over. That was when it hit her.

What the fuck had she just done? Even if she stopped drinking now, she'd be in a lot of pain for a lot of time. She needed someone to talk to, a friend who knew her better than anyone else... But she had defiled that friendship, she had let her instincts rule her thoughts. No, she couldn't talk to Amethyst. What she needed was Garnet.

She picked up her phone and called her therapist. It was picked up on the first ring. Garnet's voice spoke softly, comfortingly "Amethyst said that no matter how starved you are, she still loves you Peridot. She'll still always be there to help you up, no matter how many times you fall." Peridot looked at the phone in her hand for a long time. She smiled weakly, and hung up the phone.

The next few days were hell, but she didn't mind. Amethyst wouldn't let her hurt anyone. Amethyst wasn't mad at her.


End file.
